


Hunting Aftercare

by superlockednegan84



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: You’re dating Daryl.  He comes home from a hunting trip and the both of you take care of each other





	Hunting Aftercare

You sat by a campfire waiting for him to get back from a hunt. Your brother was off in the woods with his so called best friends wife doing whatever it was they did. But how could he be his best friend if he could so easily fuck his wife. You sighed and threw a stick into the fire. Your brother could be a huge douche sometimes. You stood up and went to your tent. It was getting late and you were getting tired. It was time for bed.

You woke sometime in the night when he entered your tent. He curled up behind you and found a knife to his throat. He laughed, “Easy Stella. It’s just me.” You turned and faced him, “I missed you. Did you have a good hunt?” He smiled, “Would have gone better if Merle would have been with me. But I got some squirrels and a deer.” You smiled as you kissed his chick, “Mmm sounds yummy. My big brave hunter.”

He growled as he nipped at your bottom lip, “Watch it now.” You smiled, “What if I don’t want to watch it, Mr. Dixon.” He smirked at you, “I like where you’re going with this, Miss. Walsh.” You lifted your shirt up over your head and tossed it aside. He licked his lips as he removed his shirt. He grabbed your throat as he kissed you bruisingly, “You’re so fucking sexy ma’am.” You smiled, you knew exactly what he wanted now. You shoved him away, “Strip down. Then on your knees.” You finished stripping your clothes off. He was naked on his knees as he looked up at you. He knew he wasn’t allowed to touch you until you told him he could. 

You picked up your belt and smirked at him, “Have you been a good boy or a bad boy?” Daryl smirked, “Oh Mistress I’ve been a very bad boy.” You smirked, “Mmmm get on all fours then bad boy. It’s spanking time.” He moved to get on all fours and you could see that his enormous member was already half hard. You licked your lips. His body was so gorgeous. You almost hated marking it up, almost. Once he was in position, you pulled your arm back and brought the belt down hard on his ass hard, leaving behind a red mark. He hissed as it connected, “Thank you ma’am may I have another.” After ten spanks he was hard as a rock and begging to touch you. You smirked down at him and tsked, “Now come on little boy, You know mistress doesn’t like it when you beg.” He looked up at you and nodded, “I know Mistress but I need you.” He growled and a shiver went straight to your core.

You got down on his level and whispered into his ear, “Then take me Little boy.” It didn’t take him long to pounce you. He kissed you bruisingly before nipping down your jawline. Then he bit your neck hard marking you as his. His hand slowly moved down your body until it found your mound and moved through your folds to find your clit. Two finger moved in circles gently massaged the pleasure out of you. He continued kissing down your body until he reached a nipple then he hungrily took it into his mouth sucking and biting like it’d been forever since he’d had one in his mouth. You moaned out softly as your hands tangled into his hair. You were enjoying the pleasure he was giving you. He loved to please you. Loved to make sure you got what you needed, before he got what he needed. His mouth left your nipple and continued it’s way south until it found where it was headed. His tongue darted out and found your entrance. His tongue teased your entrance a few times before darting all the way in as deep as it could go. He licked in and out as his fingers worked circles around your clit. Then he switched it up. His tongue went to do the abc’s and 123’s on your clit as his fingers inserted deep inside you. It wasn’t too long before you felt the familiar feeling rising up in your stomach, “Omg, baby I’m….I’m coming.” You spilt your essence all over his face. He smiled into you as he licked you clean. Then he leaned back on his haunches as he licked his fingers and his lips clean, “Mmmmm I love it when you scream for me Ma’am.”

You reached out and pulled him closer, “I need you Daryl.” He smirked. It wasn’t often that you needed him in the middle of a scene. He grabbed your throat again and slammed you into the ground growling into your ear, “How bad do you need your little boy, Stella.” You whimpered, “I need you bad, Sir.” He spread your legs wide with his knee, “You sure you’re ready for me, Phoenix.” You nodded as you bit your lower lip. He rammed inside you hard not even giving you time to adjust. He just started ramming in and out of you at a brutal pace. You held on tight, scratching down his back as you felt yourself get closer and closer to climax. You bit his neck hard sucking to leave a mark. Then you gripped him tight, “I’m gonna come, Sir.” He smirked, “Come for me Phoenix, I want to hear you scream out my name.” He slammed into you a few more times and you came undone, “Omg DA….DARYL!!!! FUCK YES!!!!.” He moaned out your name as he spilt his essence deep inside you. You kissed him passionately as you came down from your highs. He rolled to his back pulling you onto his chest, “I love you so much Stella.” You smiled into his chest, “I love you to Daryl. To the moon and back.”


End file.
